


First Run

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: The first time she meets him.
Kudos: 1





	First Run

The first time she meets him, she's eleven, wearing a shower curtain and holding a neural-whip perfectly steady despite the water dripping down her thick curls.

"Well," he says after a long moment, "I can see how this would look bad."

"Yes," she says, and shoots him.

*

"Mind-controlling parasites," he says. "In the water supply." He's chained to her third dad's favourite rocking chair by her second mum's pink fluffy handcuffs. "Very bad. Blimey!"

"I like your hair," she says, "but I don't believe a word you're saying."

"You haven't called the gendarmes," he says. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"The Doctor."

"'The'?" She smirks a little, makes a little gesture with the gun. While he was out, she's gotten dressed; the cat-suit is extreme retro, purple, glittery. The double-slung belts make up for a lack of pockets.

"Just 'Doctor' is fine," he says. "I can't help noticing that you've found my sonic screwdriver."

"Oh," she says, tapping the gun against where his device is hanging from her hip. "Is that what it is? I thought it might be a recording device for universal perverts anonymous."

"Look," he says, and then the hive slaves break in.

*

"Perhaps you could let me do that?" he asks, raising his voice to be heard over the dam's sirens.

"No," she says, not looking up from where she's pulling cables out of the filtration system.

"You do know what you're doing, I take it?" he asks.

"No," she says, throwing him a grin.

He sighs. "Can you at least undo the handcuffs?"

"No," she says. "Get ready to hop."

*

"In my defence, Doctor," she says, as the tentacles wrap around them, "you didn't mention the part where the little parasites could join together into a massive single host."

"Oh," he says. "I didn't? ...sorry."

*

"So, is it always like this?" she asks with interest, like they're both not hanging upside down above bubbling conversion cells.

"Usually there's less chair," he says, wriggling against the handcuffs, "but otherwise ... yes. I'd say so. Interested?"

"I'm eleven," she says, and he chuckles for some reason. "How old are you?"

"Nine hundred," he says.

She looks at him.

"Ish," he adds. "I lose track."

"Intergalactic kiddy diddler," she huffs. "Just my luck."

"I explained about that!" he yells as the suspension ropes give way.

*

He gives it a bit of sonic.

"Okay," she says, "that is brilliant. And it might just work."

*

"Well," he says eventually.

She glares.

"You're mad, aren't you?" he asks. "I can tell."

She wipes putrid blue goo from her face and glares some more.

"I'm usually much better with children than this," he adds. "Wait, no, not like that. In a genial, paternal sort of way, and not in the way you are far too young to be thinking. ...have I mentioned my time machine?"

*

She grudgingly admits that it's not entirely uninteresting. He gets her some spare clothes from the wardrobe and, off her look, repeatedly explains that he used to travel with his grand-daughter in a perfectly normal sort of way.

"Okay," she says.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he says.

"Rule one," she says, because she's learned this the hard way, even at eleven. "Everybody lies."

He considers her. His eyes are too old for his face. He looks most alien, she thinks, when he looks most human.

"Who are you," he asks, "really?"

"Who are you?" she asks. "Really."

He presses a finger to her lips and says "Spoilers."

"Pervert," she says, but she's smiling.

*

He shows up again fifteen minutes later and steals the sonic screwdriver back. She tells him no-one looks good in a fez and laughs him all the way back to his ship.


End file.
